Her Immortality
by Stripes of Scarlet
Summary: title from Thomas Hardy poem Hiei meets little people he trusts. But one person he trusts the most saved him from a life of darkness and torture. However, he breaks a promise and causes the anger of a former friend to break loose.
1. Return to Light

A rhythmic dripping ran through the corridors of the only jail in all the worlds to enforce the act of torture. Without one light through the whole place, every inhabitant had to learn to adjust to the darkness, accepting the fact that they were basically blind. However, for most, the darkness was not a problem, for they were the only demons that could see through the dark silhouette called shadows. And that's exactly what they were. Shadow demons.

The deeper you went down the dank halls the worse the demons got. That's because it was all the closer to the torture chambers and the inevitable death, unless they were released which was a long shot for these people. For to end up in this one jail that was seemingly a curtain away from hell, you had to commit the deadliest, most heinous of crimes that hard labor would be way too kind to the creeps. So they came here, to rot and be tortured till finally they die or be let loose. Of course, being let loose isn't all that good either. There aren't many things to do in the outside world when you're considered a deadly felon. Not many people will like you.

Sitting in the only dry corner of its cell, sat one of the deadlier people of the jail. This demon did something so bad that its cell was close enough to hear the screams of the tortured down the way. This demon had been inside that cell for so long memories of the outside world were depleted. All except a couple of faces, some were loved, some were hated, and some were suddenly undecided for certain reasons. They were the most interesting to this felon.

A scuffling sound was heard, signifying that the demon stood up. Light footsteps went across the floor, stepping in a few puddles till the demon was standing near the bars. These bars had special powers to them. They were coated in some anti shadow metal that didn't allow shadows demons to convert and escape. Every shadow demon in there found that out the hard way. For the other demons their bars were extremely strong and unable to bend, dent, or anything. That particular metal was quite rare, and quite expensive.

The demon touched one bar, its cold spread to the hand and down the demon's arm. If anyone could see, slender fingers were gripping the bar, as if pretending it could pull it out of the floor. But in fact, the demon was thinking and deciding something extremely important in its head.

"_Tonight…" _A stream of thoughts ran through the demon's head but it rested on one. The break out.

_Later_

"Get to sleep! Yer yabbering's too loud!" A security guard (who also did something bad to put him in such a place but was paying that debt off) walked down the corridor which was quieter than anything else. That same demon was sitting in the same spot as before in the day waiting for the right time. As the demon thought, another demon in the cell across the hall spoke up

"You really gonna go through with this?" A rigid voice came whispering to the other cell, being sure that he wasn't heard.

"You know it."

"You're crazy, you'll never make it." A light laugh came from the other demon's cell, death being too little to him now from the time spent in the cells. The other demon laughed a little too.

"I'd rather die with at least a glimpse of the outside then in the torture chambers."

"Whoever said you'd make it that far?"

"I don't know. I guess it all depends on what happens tonight." The demon rose to a standing position and got ready.

"I'll make a note of it to not listen to your screams, you know, out of respect." The raspy voiced demon could be heard lying back in his bed, ready to fall asleep.

"Thank you for that. Go on ahead and plug your ears." The simple command made not only the demon in the conversation plug his ears but also a few other demons who were wordlessly listening in on their talking.

Then, a blood curdling scream was heard through out the long and dark hall, causing every bat in each crook and cranny to wake up and shriek themselves.

Then, a rainfall of footsteps came cascading down the corridor, getting louder and louder. Yes, the plan was unfolding.

'Never in my life did I ever think that I'd be walking in the grass again. I find it quite astounding that I could escape that place without even using my own powers. I have so much to do now that I'm out, so much to see, and so many people to find. I'm sure most of them would be pleased after my disappearance all those years ago. I've learned a lot since that place, and I can't wait to share it all with the one and only…'

A crack broke out in the forest. The slender girl of darkness froze in her movements and her thoughts. She felt an old yet familiar presence near her. Slowly turning around, a fragile smile broke its way out into the moonlight from the girl's face. Strangely, she felt warmth from this light, seeing as how she hadn't seen light in a while. Another crack came to her ears and a large amount of adrenalin ran through her veins, even the smallest of unfamiliar excitements could effect her now.

She dropped her arms to her side slowly, trying to make it seem unnoticeable that she was reaching for a weapon. Suddenly, an up roaring cloud of dust surrounded the girl and the shrill cry of an animal left the rest of the forest animals to scurry.

As the dust settled, a vision of gore was revealed to the inhabited grounds around her. In her hands was the bloodied corpse of a small rabbit, its guts sliding down her arm, coating it in warm blood. Looking at the girl, that same, sadistic smile was on her face, a few drops of blood splattered here and there. The girl laughed lightly, missing the feeling of causing another's death. Where she came from, you paid dearly for things like that.

The girl dropped the animal to let the foxes get it. She walked through a clearing in the forest to meet a hill leading down to a huge bustling city below her. Her previous smile had been lost on her face only to meet a new, less aggressive one. She looked down in high hopes, knowing she should find him there, and if not, at least some good answers.

"And now, on to Tokyo."

The girl walked through the crowded walkways of the town of Tokyo, following her senses to where she hoped to find someone really special.

"Never expected him to be in the human world. Being as stubborn as he is, I thought he would be somewhere in Makai all alone." The girl kept walking, her long hair blowing in the wind nearly tripping a few people. It's length was quite marvelous. Seeing as how she was never allowed to have pointy things scissors were out of the question. Her hair actually met the ground longer than her own height, that's why she had to keep a brisk step as to not trip on it herself. Another feature that astounded the people around her was how freakishly pale she was. Although, her complexion was honestly understandable since her skin hadn't touched light in years. Her gray clothes stained with strange colors and a few sizes to small for her made her stand out more as well. This girl was in fact a walking water cooler conversation waiting to happen.

She ignored everyone's clear and evident stares at her and continued on following her hunch to an apartment complex. She took a large breath before continuing on.

"Maybe I should mess with him a little. Yes, that seems like the right thing to do." As the girl walked up the stairs to the correct floor, she reached into a pocket and took out a handkerchief.

'_If he has any damn memory of this thing he better know to not lose it.'_

As she walked in front of the door with the strongest power behind it, she could hear loud voices behind it, none belonging to the one she was so familiar with. But it didn't matter, she knew he was there, it just troubled her that she couldn't see him right then and there. She tied the handkerchief to the door knob and gave a light rap on the door. When she heard footsteps coming, she disappeared into the shadows, finally feeling the sensation of that ability rush back to her for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, who's there? Huh?" Yusuke had stuck his head out into the hall and found no one there. He walked out and looked over the railing but found no one. It was sort of strange because he still should have been able to see the person who knocked on the door seeing as how there wasn't much space to run to on the third floor. He shrugged and turned around at his friend's wondering voices. When he did, he saw a white handkerchief tied to his door knob. He looked down at it before finally untying it and walking inside with it in hand.

"What's that Yusuke?"

"A cloth with the letters _KCS_ on it in gold. And then some weird symbol." He handed it to Kurama who had gestured for it. He looked at it carefully and determined that the lettering and the decorative embroidery around the edges were real gold. He passed it around to everyone to look at till Kuwabara tried handing it to Hiei who just scoffed it off till he saw a glint come from it. He grabbed it from Kuwabara and looked at it for a very long time. He lifted his head in astonishment.

"What the hell?" He whispered. Someone had opened a very old can of worms and Hiei wasn't ready to face it.


	2. Sleep So Softly

Second chapter

--

"Is something wrong Hiei?" Kurama stood up at Hiei's strange reaction to the handkerchief. Hiei never answered, he had his stare fixated on the cloth in his hand. It was impossible, she couldn't have been out, no one gets out. He gripped the handkerchief tightly before sticking it into his pocket and staring at the floor.

"Hiei? You okay?" Yusuke stood up next to Kurama with a questioning look on his face. Hiei shot a fierce glance to the rest that made them think twice about talking again. He said nothing, and quickly left.

_Somewhere in the shadows_

The demon girl was humming a song, a very old song that she remembered her great grandmother singing to her as a child. She told this demon girl that a famous singer wrote it when she was a little girl, back in the feudal era. The words settled into her mind like the lightness of a feather on snow. She sat on her little perch of a tree branch, secretly watching the expression of Hiei as he too leapt into a tree a mere fifty yards away. Staring at him, she was fascinated at how little of his appearance had changed. And the look on his face showed her that his insides had changed little as well. Still cold on the outside, never letting anyone into his own emotions. She once had stumbled onto his inner feelings, and she paid dearly. She remembered Hiei being furious, though it wasn't her fault she had walked in on him with a tear streaking down his face. Ever since, he never cried again. Always making sure that no one saw what he really was.

As the song died on the demon girls lips at its end, she saw that Hiei was gone from the tree. He probably had vanished as soon as his feet had touched the oak. She smiled, and jumped from the tree to the third floor of the apartment buildings; being sure no one saw or heard her. She smirked as she listened in on the concerned voices of Hiei's comrades; her instantaneous plan was working so far. As she lightly rapped on the door three times she marveled at Hiei's ability to stay in a room with more than two people at a time and not even attempt to murder one of them. She gave him silent praise as the door was opened.

"Hiei?" The dark haired boy opened the door fast in hopes of his rogue comrade, but that hope fell at the sight of the girl with extremely long hair.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could, this is so embarrassing, but I was wondering if could use your bathroom?" Yusuke, being slightly suspicious of this random girl he had never seen before, would never turn down a pretty face; no matter how little blood seemed to be running through that face.

"Um sure…" Yusuke said while widening the door, they girl nodded in thanks and walked through to meet the stares of the other two. Yusuke looked back outside just in case he could see Hiei somewhere but didn't. As he closed the door, he turned and asked the girl a question.

"Um, you didn't happen to see a short guy wearing all black leave here did ya?" Yusuke had turned to the girl who had turned around toward him as well. She shook her head no, and turned back around.

"Er, the bathroom is down the hall, last on the right by the way." A soft 'thank you' was heard from the other side of the room where the girl was exiting and disappeared down the hall Yusuke had mentioned.

"Weird." Yusuke sat down on the couch next to Kuwabara and took a sip from his soda, completely forgetting the all day marathon of his favorite show that was playing. There was something about that girl that didn't sit right with him.

"Strange," Kurama spoke up, sharing the feeling, "Yusuke, do you know that girl? Does she live in this building?"

"No, never seen her before in my life, and if she was visiting someone living here I should know about it. It's not often people come to visit. These weirdoes usually have this big 'ol party when friends or family come to visit. Don't know why though, this shit hole's never a good place to celebrate in." Yusuke laid back in his sit, putting his feet up on the table.

"Maybe she was just passing by and had to take a leak." Kuwabara put his two cents in, trying to figure out where this girl had come from and drank up half of his newly opened can of pop.

"On the third floor?" Kurama knew that this girl was not normal; when she entered the room Kurama felt a strange resonance come off of her. Though, she looked too innocent to raise too much suspicion. Kurama picked up his cup of herbal tea still in thought as to why the girl had entered Yusuke's particular apartment on the third floor to go to the bathroom.

The demon girl was standing in the bathroom sort of hitting herself in the head for such a stupid lie, but it should be good enough to give her time to do what she was planning. Something unknown to the three in the other room was that she slipped a little bit of her own concoction into their drinks, allowing their own stares to distract them from her shadows traveling into their drinking cups. It should be soon enough before they all passed out on her dreaming mix. A potion she created to make the previous minutes, hours or even days seem like only a dream, depending on how much she gave them. She gave all three little amounts so they would see her coming into their lives as only a strange dream, but Hiei's disappearance at the finding of a handkerchief still truth to them. It took only several minutes for the tasteless potion to take affect, and she was glad to wait in the little bathroom with cigarette butts randomly scattered to the floor and piles of filthy clothes and towels towered by the rusting tub. If this was where Hiei resided now it didn't seem to her that there was much difference between her cell and this room besides the light switch.

Several minutes later, she heard several thumps in the other room and a smile crept onto her face. Her duty tonight was almost done. As she left the disgusting bathroom and saw the three bodies on the floor sleeping peacefully, she began finishing what she knocked on the door to do. She knew from the instance she walked into the room that two of the boys were human and one was a demon. She figured that Hiei would confide in a demon more so than a human. She squatted in front of the sleeping body of the long haired boy she knew to be a demon. Sticking her hand in one of her many pockets she took out a white device matching the white of this boy's clothes. She easily ripped the seams of his jacket and stuck the device in and ran her finger over it, stitching it back up as if it were never ripped.

She stood up, her duty to herself done, and walked to the door. She never opened it and sank into a shadow form and left through the connecting shadows of the night, allowing her to travel through the dark city shadows till she came to a camera shop. She smiled up at its neon sign, illuminating its promise of '1 hour photo' and walked in with the cash she had stolen from the apartment she had just left.


	3. The Antique Song's Lyrics

Chapter three: The Antique Song's Lyrics

A quiet and lulling song was falling from the lips of the demon girl. She traveled through the shadows of the trees, making everyone she passed turn in wonderment of where that hypnotizing song had come from. Though their interest turned just as fast as the song was carried away with the wind, and its soft melody was forgotten in their minds.

The demon girl staked out in the same patch of tree as she was the night before, she was planning on following the group to where ever they were to go with the tracking device she had put into the jacket of the red haired boy. It was simply a piece of cloth that she had put a spell on so she could always know where its location was.

Though something troubled her. Oh, what was she kidding, it made her giddy. Hiei had yet to return from last night, and to her thinking, he wouldn't show up for a while. Which was perfect for some extent. She took out her camera that she had bought last night and focused her mind to follow the device in the red haired boy's jacket. Once her mind frequencies were the same with the device, she sat and waited.

_In the apartment_

Yusuke stirred as he began to wake. His head was slightly splitting as he rose up from the couch and realized the position he was in. His face wet from saliva, he saw a head of red on his chest. Once his vision became more on spot, he realized that that red head on his chest was from none other than Kuwabara.

"AH! Kuwabara get off of me!" He shot up, stumbling to the floor from Kuwabara's weight. He took note of Kuwabara's spit on his face and grabbed his rug from the floor and started rubbing it on his face to get it off.

"You know that's not gonna make it any cleaner." Kuwabara sat up, sleep still evident in his eyes as he referred to the stains in the rug. Yusuke stared at him and flung the rug to the floor and yelled in rage as he exited the room.

"Jeez Kuwabara! Couldn't you find somewhere else to sleep! Good God!" All the commotion coming from Yusuke finally woke up Kurama from his peaceful sleep.

"Well good morning Kuwabara. Hm, kind of strange how we fell asleep in here. Mother must be worried." Kurama stood up and hurried to the kitchen where the phone was just as Yusuke reentered.

"Ugh, that was not the best sleep ever." Yusuke sat down in a chair adjacent to the couch Kuwabara was on. He rest his head in his hands and rubbed it.

"Yeah, I had this weird dream about a girl." Kuwabara stood up and stretched.

"Really? Me too."

"I am so happy that mother isn't worried anymore. Yusuke, Kuwabara, why didn't you wake me up after I fell asleep?" Kurama walked in happy that his mother was happy.

"I don't remember you falling asleep Kurama. I don't even remember Kuwabara falling asleep and he always falls asleep before I do."

"We were also talking about dreams. We both had a dream about a girl. Though mine wasn't about Yukina so that was kinda weird," Kuwabara explained while stretching his head in confusion, "The girl I was dreaming about wasn't nearly as beautiful as Yukina. Of course, no girl is so…"

"What'd she look like?" Yusuke, having nothing else to talk about in this strange morning after continued on with Kuwabara's dream.

"Kinda short, really long hair and really pale. Kinda freakish in a way." As Kuwa told Yusuke and Kurama that they looked sort of surprised.

The both answered at the same time, "Me too." They looked at each other slightly dazed.

"What happened in your dream Kuwabara?" Kurama was now trying to get to the bottom of this strange coincidence.

"Well, she knocked on the door, it was really life like, Yusuke opened it and she wanted to go to the bathroom. When she was there, we started talking about uh… why she would come here." Kuwabara finished and saw the astonished faces of the others. He, however, mistook them for a look of 'what kinda dream is that?' "I know, I know, weird for a dream right? My dreams usually have me falling off cliffs and stuff. Hey, ya got anything to eat? I never checked yesterday." Kuwabara was oblivious to the still amazed looks of the other two. Yusuke and Kurama, on the other hand, were on the same page.

"Yusuke?"

"Kurama?"

"Did you-?"

"Yes, yes I did."

_Outside_

'I figure that they've at least talked about it by now.' The demon girl was picking at her nails with the switchblade she bought the day prior. She sat at an angled position with space between her lower back and the tree trunk and her legs were crossed with the upper one bouncing up and down. She was growing bored, and fighting the desire to leave them and look for Hiei to mess with him more. But just as these thoughts came into her head, she saw the three boys leave the apartment, two of them looking slightly ill, and depart from her sight all together.

'Now we're talking.' The girl smiled and fled from her perch as she slipped the blade into one of her many pockets of a new jacket she bought earlier.

_The others_

"He's gotta be somewhere near. Why do you think he left like that? Without even saying a word?" Yusuke was standing ahead of the other two as they were setting out their own search party at Koenma's request just minutes before.

As the guys walked, they looked up in all the trees to see if Hiei was taking a nap and they walked deep into the forest to see if he was maybe training out his anger and frustration. They still didn't find him. Suddenly, Yusuke could hear a beeping inside his pants and pulled out his communicator.

"What is it Koenma?"

"You have to forget finding Hiei for now, you have an urgent mission. I want you all to go and stake out a jewelry store in downtown Tokyo called Nami's Pearls. There have been threats that a heist will be going down soon. All I want you to do is stand by and wait for anything or anyone fishy coming around. If it's a demon, subdue them before they can take anything."

"Got it." Yusuke clicked off the communicator. "Let's g-"

"Hiei?" Kurama was now looking straight up towards a high branch and saw Hiei hunched over in a sitting position staring at something in his hand. Hiei, knowing he was found, looked down to show his stained eyes filled with all the signs of 'tired'. It appeared that he hadn't slept at all since they last saw him last night.

"Hiei? What are you doing up there?" Yusuke then talked, and his eyes moved from Hiei to the handkerchief in his hand. Hiei noticed, and quickly deposited the cloth in his pocket and jumped down from the tree.

"Wow, shrimp, you look like hell." Kuwabara, saying the wrong words as he usually does, earned a blood curdling stare from Hiei that instantly shut him up. "Um, never mind." Kuwa began to back up a little, taking note of Hiei's clearly angered, or amazed and astonished state of mind.

"Hiei, we just got a new mission. It's nothing big, think you're up to it?" Yusuke looked down at the demon in concern. He was trying to think of what could have possibly made him so flustered and angry, but nothing came to mind.

Hiei grunted, and said "Where?"

Yusuke sighed in relief, and led the way for the other three.

_Downtown Tokyo_

A humming sound was coming out of the dressing room from an old clothing store that still sold antique kimonos. More for collecting than wearing as opposed to the newer clothing that was on the racks. But the demon girl did not care. When she stumbled along the quant little store and saw the beautiful kimonos hung from the highest hooks on the wall for all to see, she knew she needed to have one. For old times sake. The way the silk felt against her skin brought back memories of when her very skin was just as smooth. Though now, it was flaky and dirty from the times in the old jail cell. Only being able to take a bath once a week did horrors on her skin. But now, everything felt like it once did. Back when she was just fooling idiot demons for their money in a very convincing kimono.

And this one seemed just like the one she used to wear. Save a few minor details (that she was sure to change later when she had the chance) it looked exactly the same as her old one when looking from afar. Which is what she wanted. The unique color of the fabric, its vibrant pink with deep blue birds and flowers sown in along with the deep blue ribbon on her back made it sure that anyone who caught a simple glimpse of it were to turn and look.

Once she got it on correctly, she put on the old shoes she found in place of the half torn ones the demons in the cells gave her. Since her feet were dirty and bloodied from the shoes being several sizes too small, she was sure to put socks on before the shoes to hide her hideous feet. She was almost done now. All that was left was her hair. Since coming to the human world she had yet to cut it. But now, she didn't really want to cut it. Its tremendous length showed how long she was kept in solitude and darkness, how long she was left alone to die. Instead of cutting it off, she rolled her five foot long hair into a marvelous bun, sticking out from her head almost eight inches with beautiful ribbons woven intricately into the bun, and topped off with a pink bonnet with deep blue ribbon, all held together with an old hair clip near her head. When she was sure that her hair would stick, she left the dressing room, leaving her other tattered clothes behind and her new coat hidden inside the kimono.

When she walked up to the register, she could tell by the astonished gasps of other shoppers that they had seen her in her beautiful kimono. She ignored them, but was quite happy that they were amazed. As she took out more money that she had stolen, the cashier couldn't help but comment.

"My, my, you look quite elegant in that kimono miss. And your hair is beautifully done! It's hard to even recognize you with your hair up!" The old woman recalled seeing the girl walk in with ugly gray clothes and her long blonde hair grazing the floor. Now, with colors better suited to her skin color and her hair not overpowering her body and face anymore, her true and ageless beauty was now easier to see. "You look just like a geisha girl, like you came out of the Feudal Era!"

"Why thank you, I was very happy to see you had such a lovely kimono in your store." The girl made sure to return the woman's kindness as she handed her money for payment.

"You're going to wear it out, dear?" The woman looked at her quizzically for a second before the girl nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well let me get some scissors to cut off the tag." The woman turned around and started shuffling through her drawer as the demon girl took notice of two very beautiful chopsticks meant for the hair. She gazed at their craftsmanship for a couple seconds before the woman returned and cut off the tag. When the payment was all said and done, the demon girl left. The two chopsticks that were locked up in the glass case were gone as well.

_Boys_

"Okay, this is the store Koenma told us about. Everybody just find a place to hide and we'll wait the demon out. Don't move from your spots okay?" Everyone nodded and walked off. Kurama and Hiei walked across the street where Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed closer to the jewelry store.

A couple minutes went by with nothing strange happening. The boys however stayed alert for anything. Well, everyone except Hiei.

'All night I've been up and I still can't fathom a reason for her being here. Maybe someone stole it from her? But why would it be delivered to Yusuke? No matter, but it still CAN'T be her. There's no possible way.' As Hiei was thinking, something caught his eye. He turned his head, and saw a woman, quite short with a bright pink kimono on, making her stand out greatly among the other people who were dressed modernly. Hiei's throat then closed up and his eyes widened. That kimono. It was so familiar. And the hair, it was just like hers though longer. Its piercing blonde color caused him to lose the feeling in his legs as he stumbled against the brick wall he was hiding behind. His breathing quickened as he stared straight at the woman whose face he could not see as she walked away from him on the other side of the street. She walked past the jewelry store and passed Yusuke who was staked out near it and disappeared behind the corner. He couldn't help himself. He had to see the face of that woman.

Leaving his post, he ran across the street, ignoring the cars and the yells from the others and ran past Yusuke to follow the girl.

"Hiei! What are you doing! Get back in place!" Yusuke whipped around and saw Hiei start running after the strange girl in the kimono. It was just then that he had recognized her face and the color of her hair. His words caught in his throat a little as the memory of his strange dream that he apparently shared with Kuwabara and Kurama flashed before him. That girl, she was in his dream! But how?

"Yusuke! Forget about him! Look!" Kuwabara was running toward the entrance to the store as a strange looking man walked in, and the scream of a girl inside was heard. Yusuke quickly dismissed his thoughts, not knowing that Kuwabara and Kurama had noticed the same thing.

Hiei was running as fast as he could as to not be questioned by humans at his speed. The girl he was chasing was running too, though she had never turned around to see him chasing her, she knew he was even then.

Hiei sped up, and noticed that the speed she was going was above human normality. There was no way she was a human. He sped up more as he noticed no humans were in sight just as the girl turned another corner. Once he did the same, she was gone.

"What! NO! Where did she go!" Hiei looked down the barren alley to see no one. Part of him began to think there was no girl at all, and that he was going crazy. Also, if she had converted to a shadow form, he would still be able to sense her. Here, he felt nothing. Shaking, Hiei reluctantly began to turn around, but not before a quiet though still noticeable song hung from the wind as it blew his hair slightly.

_The time has come_

_For light to sway _

_Darkness gone_

_Revealed today_

_A hindered soul_

_Awakes again_

_Revengeful lips_

_Kiss the men_

Before Hiei had time to process it and go through his own memories, it was lost in the wind that which it came. None of this could be real. It wasn't possible.

--

Shade- Hello, I hope you enjoyed that

People- Freaky girl

Shade- Yeah, I know isn't she?

People- No, we're talking about you

Shade- Ha-ha. You're so damn funny… poop faces… Please review readers!


	4. Memories Arise at Midnight

Chapter 4: Memories Arise at Midnight

Hiei stood at the spot, standing just a little while longer as the wind finally came to a rest. He turned, ready to leave because he was out of options for finding what he thought was a girl, the girl.

As he was about to leave the area, something caught under his foot. Without fully stepping down, he lifted his foot back up and looked at what was on the ground. It was two chopsticks. Usually, he would ignore something like this, assuming that a stupid onna hadn't noticed them fall out of her hair. But, for some reason or another, he bent down and picked them up. Examining them, he finally pocketed them, putting them in the same pocket as the handkerchief. He turned, and with one last look down the alley, he walked back to the rest of the guys.

"Well, we got the bad guy; he's in Spirit World now. No thanks to you." Kuwabara was walking back with the rest of the guys and spoke toward Hiei about his little run off. Hiei, however, was paying no attention and was twiddling with the chop sticks in his pocket. The others noticed his distance was of a different kind now. Yusuke, who should have known it was because of the girl that he was chasing, still went ahead and mentioned his dream.

"Did you see that girl in the kimono though? She looked exactly like the one in my dream!" Yusuke and the others didn't notice Hiei's expression which he quickly covered as even more thoughts started to run through his head.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, she did kinda look like that girl. Only the one in my dream had really long hair."

"This girl had her hair done up. And thinking of the fact that it protruded far from her head tells us that that girl's hair is long as well." Kurama kept trying to think of reasons why that girl was there and in their dreams. In the _same_ dream.

"Strange... hey, ya think that she's an actress? Maybe we saw her on TV or something and had a dream about her and she lives in Tokyo! That could explain some stuff." Kuwabara, from that explanation, seemed to fall onto something slightly smart. Hiei, reluctantly, used it as an excuse to dismiss the possibility of her, or her ghost, being here.

Once the guys got back to Yusuke's, Kurama decided it would be best if he and Hiei stayed there. Hiei, though he didn't want to stay, decided to not protest since he simply didn't have the energy. Hiei went straight for the windowsill, but saw he was sitting on something. He adjusted his seating and grabbed what was under him. Again, this was too much.

His hands shook as he looked at the single picture in his hand. He didn't do anything but burn it in a small black flame and quickly turned his sight to outside the window. He could see the trees blowing from the wind. She had to be here. There was no other explanation. Making sure no one noticed him; he lowered his head in his hands and closed his eyes. What had he done?

_Flashback_

"_I'll go."_

"_What? You can't! It's me they want. I won't let my mistakes bring you down."_

"_I don't care. I'm not- I'm not going to let them hurt you."_

"_But-"_

"_No. I don't let anybody hurt the ones I love."_

"_..."_

"_Just give me your coat, and they won't hurt you."_

"_... I'll come to get you. I'll- I'll get you out of there."_

_End Flashback_

"Hiei?"

Hiei slowly lifted his head out of his hands and looked to the rest of the room. All three of others were looking at him in worry.

"You okay?" Yusuke stood from his seat and stood next to Kurama. Kuwabara followed.

"I need to get out of here." Hiei stood up and went for the door but was stopped by Kurama.

"Hold on. What's wrong Hiei? Do you know that girl?" Kurama only got an angry glare from Hiei before he disappeared from his grip and the front door was left swinging open. Hiei had left.

Somewhere in the Forest

"Damnit..." The demon girl was sitting at the base of a tree fiddling with the camera she had bought, trying to figure out how to fix it. She accidentally dropped it after evading Hiei in the shadows. She had gotten a few pictures out of it though, one of which she made good use of by delivering to the man himself. Angering herself, she decided to dispose of the device. All the potions and spells she could conjure, all the medicines and poisons she could mix, she couldn't figure out how to work a simple ningen device. She threw it at a neighboring tree and watched it splatter into a dozen more pieces.

"Hm..." The demon girl sat still for the next couple of minutes just thinking. Soon, however, something disrupted her quiet state. An extremely fast movement that shifted the winds. She peered up, and smirked. Hiei sat with his head in his hands, very tense and shaking. His breathing was heavy as well and he seemed to be on the verge of insanity. His emotions must have been so out of whack that he didn't notice her sitting below him, or even her energy. The demon girl smiled, and sunk into the shadows of the trees.

About a half an hour later, Hiei was dead asleep. He had laid down flat on his back with his hands behind his head; a small snickering sound was heard within the tree and a shadow crept up the trunk.

The dark spot rested right on top of Hiei's stomach and the girl slowly started to change to human form again. She moved slowly out of her shadow state as to not wake up Hiei abruptly. Once all her weight was now right on top of Hiei she peered at his face while resting her chin on her laced fingers which were pressed against his slowly rising and falling chest. She smiled.

'He always looked more at peace while he slept,' she thought to herself. Deciding to not wake him up right then, she rested her face on her hands and closed her eyes and let his heart beat lull her into a peaceful state. Mindlessly while still in sleep, Hiei recognized the old yet familiar feeling and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. She smiled, and kneed him in the nuts. Hiei's eyes flew open and were met with pain and the vision of the girl smirking at him three inches away.

"What the...!" Hiei froze in his pain as he met the eyes of the girl. No joke. This was real. She was real.

"Shhh, Hiei, let me hear your heart beat." The girl rested her head on his chest again and he freaked out and flung her from on top of him. She flew through the air and landed softly on her feet.

"What's wrong?" She sounded so innocent, which was really just taunting him like nothing strange had happened.

"You're dead!" Hiei jumped down from the tree and staggered to stand up and look at her.

"Clearly I'm not."

"NO! You died!"

"Oh, Hiei, you may have wanted me to die, but I didn't. You just left me there like throwing out the damn trash!" The girl started to get more emotional now.

"No! It's not true!"

"Shut up Hiei and give me my handkerchief and chopsticks. I paid good time stealing those." She walked over and stuck her hand out waiting. Hiei was still bug eyed and couldn't move since he was still shocked from her real life presence.

"Give me them now!" The girl yelled out, making birds fly from where they sat in trees. She was making a scowl as she stood over a hunched over Hiei and you could imagine steam coming out of her ears. He did nothing but stare into her eyes, her hate filled eyes. Real. She was REAL!

He moved his right hand up to her face and touched her cheek. She was surprised by the gesture, and her angered expression changed to a softer one. He stood up normally so he was level with her and grabbed the other side of her face with his left hand. With all the anger and hatred that was circulating through her veins she couldn't find the energy to stop him. She wasn't exactly expecting her old emotions to be this strong when they reunited.

Instead of slapping his hands away and sticking her nose up in the air, she found herself lightly grabbing hold of Hiei's hands and looking at him. This was the first time in many, many years that this happened, and the girl tried to stop herself.

"No!" She threw his hands down and turned away, covering her face with her palms and feeling the warmth of Hiei's hands spread over her face that flushed.

"I thought..." He was cut off.

"No! Give me my handkerchief now! I don't care about the chopsticks, but _give_ me my handkerchief." She stuck her hand out and stared at the ground. Hiei paused for a moment still looking at her but reached into his pocket and put the cloth into her palm lightly, trying to stay in contact with her as long as possible. She drew her hand back fast and turned around with her back to him. Her pale skin was unusually rosy and she cloaked her energy and dispersed into the shadows quickly leaving Hiei to baffle. Hiei looked around in all directions looking for her, trying to sense her. He couldn't do either. He resorted to the last thing he could think of, and pulled his headband off and opened his Jagan.

--

Shade- Yeah, total crapness. I feel like I'm rushing it because I write one part and then ignore it for twenty minutes before continuing. Whatever please give me your insight for this.


	5. New Generation

Chapter 5: New Generation

The demon girl sat within a little nook of the forest that was covered by trees. It seemed that little kids had made it. Around all the brown leaves and green moss the kimono she wore and the pure white handkerchief in her hand stood out greatly. She sat quietly staring at the cloth, running her fingers along the stitch with the threads of gold that spelled out the letters _KCS_.

"_Kirianya Ceru Saskiako..."_ The girl spoke the name out loud very softly, in a sort of melodic tone. She lowered her head so it was resting in the soft cloth and she still knew that she would nurture and care for it for as long as she would live.

Something caught her attention. A penetrating feeling that was making her head ache. Only one thing ever did this. Hiei's Jagan. Because of her heightened senses, she could feel something like Hiei's Jagan working on her. He was trying to find her and she could now feel him getting closer now that he had found her location. She stood up and sighed. Her plans were slowly decomposing because of her damned feelings. She figured she'd have to regroup and come later. It would probably be for the better, leaving him in a daze of knowing that she was back and letting him suffer. She smiled and stuck her handkerchief into her sleeve and slid into the shadows and sped off.

'Damnit she's moving.' Hiei jumped through the trees and then quickly to the ground after spotting humans. Being in the human world annoyed him even more now that he couldn't demonstrate his true speed to catch up with her without being noticed by at least one person. He still had a lock on her location by her energy now so he quickly wrapped his headband over his eye and took off again.

Spirit World

Koenma sat at his desk, papers towering over him easily, stamping each one with five stamps and throwing them to the side. Ogres could be heard running about outside the large doors seemingly doing something important but no one knew what exactly. Koenma was waiting for Botan whom he had called for a mere five minutes ago. She appeared, weaving through the crowd of blue, orange, yellow, pink and red monsters like water through rocks. Knocking on the large door, it opened unaccompanied and she walked in.

"You called sir?" She stood right in front of Koenma's desk, not seeing him in the pile of papers.

"We've got a problem on our hands Botan." Botan rolled her eyes a little; he didn't seem to summon her for any other reason than that.

"What's wrong?" Koenma divided the papers in front of him and stared at her for a second.

"An escapee from Goumon Correctional Facility." Botan looked up quickly toward Koenma who kept his head pointing toward the desk intentionally.

"You're kidding right? That's impossible; those demons are stripped of their abilities. There they are as weak as normal humans, how could someone escape?" Botan walked forward as to get Koenma's attention. He looked up and stared straight into her eyes.

"I don't know. But someone did. I have a report here saying that," Koenma picked up a piece of paper and started to read off of it, "'several days ago a shadow demon of "high ranking" escaped after defeating several guards at her cell. She somehow got passed the double bolted steel door without leaving any finger prints.' Wait a minute, sorry, that's _deafening_ not defeating the guards. Hm... How could she have passed those doors?"

"At what point would her own powers come into contact with herself again? Maybe she got them back before the doors and just slipped through as a shadow."

"Impossible, the whole jail is blocked off with seals that deny demon powers to those within."

"Wait, then doesn't that mean that the guards would be without demon powers as well?" Botan looked at Koenma and he began to answer her.

"No, the guards have special items that allow them their powers so they can overpower the inmates." Koenma stopped. Could this girl have acquired one of the guard's items and used it to get out? He looked at Botan and they both knew the truth.

"Go get Yusuke and the others; we must search for this girl immediately. I'm not sure if she is in the demon world or human, someone of her abilities could come into the human world easier than others. I'm pretty sure the jail will send more information on the girl who escaped. I should have it by the time they get here. Hurry, now go." Botan nodded and left, weaving through the ogres just like she had done upon entering.

_Human World_

The sun was beginning to set and warmth washed over the girl who sat far atop a tree. She had successfully detoured Hiei for the time being, she noticed he stopped in his pursuit after her. She saw a boy, with bright and long red hair talk to him. Hiei seemed mad but was pushed to leave and he did. This bought her more time to leave. As the sun disappeared below the horizon, the girl disappeared within the new shadow of the tree and traveled down it unnoticed.

She started to walk back to where she was when Hiei had jumped into the tree over her. The walk there was actually sort of enjoyable, now that she could see what was around her instead of seeing it in blurs from running.

The trees were tall and their branches were large and strong, something Hiei probably enjoyed. Adorned by many leaves, the ability to hide in their thickness was easy if you could get high enough which she could. But it wasn't till she came into contact with the real human world that a frown came across her face.

So much smog filling the air from those strange metal monsters that moved. It looked like they ate humans and were trying to get back to their caves but it didn't make sense to her why they traveled in lines and didn't just eat the humans walking to the sides; it would take less time and they'd get more food and they'd release less black air. Maybe they were higher forms of ants, and still had that colony mentality. Something disrupted her thinking, the sound of children giggling.

She moved her sight to a play ground, there was a group of small children, all girls, and they were looking at her with envy and joy. She looked at them, smiled and gave a small little wave to them. She was always the social one between her and Hiei; more emotionally intact with others, therefore more acceptable in the public eye. It was perfect for their schemes.

The girl decided to lighten her heart a little bit and walked over to the group of girls and squatted down to their level.

"Hello," she said with a true warming smile. Children always made her happy.

"Hi," a girl with short black pigtails in fuzzy pink ponytail holders spoke; she was sucking on her thumb and looking longingly at the girl's kimono.

"I like your dress." Another girl behind the first one spoke up; she had long brown hair with a light blue barrette clipped in it. She had dazzling green eyes with specks of yellow in them.

"Do you? Well this is a special kind of dress. It's called a kimono, a traditional Japanese dress that all the women in the past wore. I'm sure your mothers would know of them."

"Could I get one?" The girl with pigtails asked.

"Of course, you could ask your mother, I'm sure she'd be excited to buy one fore you."

"Where'd you get yours?" A third girl talked, she had a very light shade of brown hair but very dark brown eyes. She was shorter than the other girls. The demon girl paused for a second thinking.

"From a special friend who meant a lot to me." The girls smiled and so did the demon girl. If anything could really make her perk up it was small children.

Suddenly, two women came into view calling out names to which the three girls turned around.

"Mom!" The girls shouted out the word at the same time and ran to the women. The black haired girl went to one woman and the two brown haired girls were picked up by the other woman. They and the demon girl shared smiles and she turned around walking back into the forest.

Then, she heard one of the girls say to her mom, "Mommy! I want a kinomo... ki... kimo... ki-mo-no!" The two other girls shouted "Yeah!"

"Like hers!" The pigtailed girl pointed behind her mother's back toward the back of the girl with piercing blonde hair. The two women turned around and saw her stand out among the brown and green of the forest with a vibrant pink kimono and glowing hair.

"Sure honey," one of the women smiled and turned back around, "We'll find you all kimonos just like that one, okay?" The little girls cheered loudly as the women left the playground.

The demon girl was still walking back to where she was before with a small smile on her face. She continued on, the laughs of the three little girls getting smaller and smaller as she headed back to where she was before.

Once she reached the place, she could see that the pieces of the camera she broke were still there. There was a strip of dark film protruding out from one part and she grabbed it and looked at it. There were little versions of the pictures she took. Ones of simply her, her outside of that boy's apartment, and other random ones like that from when she accidentally set off the camera. But there was one, the one she used to scare Hiei at the end of the film. It was a picture of her sitting on the boy's windowsill, the same sill that she placed it on. She was winking, sticking her tongue and giving the peace sign at the same time.

These made her smile, and then she took out a vial of liquid in a steel vile from her sleeve. She unscrewed the top and dropped the film in. A sizzling sound quivered through the air as a white smoke rose from the vile.


	6. Meeting Part I

_Flashback_

_The song. It was playing so softly in the background that the girl could hardly tell. She sat, waiting for the man to enter after his assistant had gone for him. She studied the room, its dark brown walls and equally dark green furniture made her feel trapped. But it wasn't anything bad right now; she should be out pretty soon. The girl stopped her thoughts as the man she was waiting for had stepped in._

"_Hello, I imagine you're here for… the Jade?" The man sat down across the small table from the girl. She smiled, and nodded. As the man felt safer, he sighed, and let his guard down._

"_I never expected some one so young, and so beautiful," the man started, giving his usual sleazy smile, "Would be caught up in such a hectic lifestyle? I mean, working for precious and strictly confidential weaponry in the black market is a dirty job."_

"_Yes sir, I know. I, however, know a lot about the market itself. I should believe this trade to be, fair? Or rather, as fair as the black market can really be?" the girl brought out a question that was plaguing the both of them. The man nodded to her as he reached into his large sleeve and started to pull out a cloth filled with rare weapons. He laid them out on the table, still wrapped and unable to be seen._

"_Do you have what I want?" The man kept his hand laid over the cloth as a defensive move. He was yet to be sure of this girl's credibility and trustworthiness. Besides the fact that this was the black market they were dealing with, not that many people were good to trust._

"_Yes," She said as she started to pull out her own cloth, the same color as the man had pulled out, from her sleeve, "I have it right here." She laid the cloth out on the table as well, concealing what ever was inside as was the man still doing. _

"_Let me see it." The man spoke abruptly, his excitement, and doubt, rising as he saw the girl pull out the fabric._

_The girl didn't hesitate, but moved slowly, as she rolled out the cloth and revealed many pockets. She went to one pocket and pulled out a vial of green liquid, which would have matched the furniture if it weren't for the dark shadows that enveloped them._

_The man looked at the vial in wonderment. He wanted to touch it, and he reached out and tried to caress it, but the girl held it back, eyeing the cloth that was still covering what **she** wanted. The man understood, and took one last look at the girl's face before unraveling it. The girl was dead pan, a known emotion among the black market men while in an important deal._

_As he flattened it out onto the table, it revealed several weapons, all a vibrant green in one place or another. It was the legend Jade Quarry. Weapons with spirited powers other than their own. The Forest Sword, its hilt made out of pure Jade, was able to flatten several acres of trees with one swift motion. Then, going down the line, was the Twin Stars, two throwing stars that could lock onto a person's DNA, much more accurate than reiki. All they needed was a little blood, maybe a flake of skin, and they could lock in on their victim and never stop till they made a direct hit to corresponding DNA. Its center was made of Jade. Third, was a pair of curved daggers, used for defensive and offensive purposes at the same time. If you held them correctly, they would cover your forearm with the blade facing out and the lining of jade grazing against the skin. Its abilities were the most fruitful. Never having to switch its position from a defense to an offense (though you could) they also functioned as boomerangs if need be. They could also conjoin together for a sort of whirlwind action. This weapon was the one she sought after the most._

"_Yes, they're all here. Now, give me the vial." The man then reached out again and tried to forcefully grab the vial of liquid out of her hand. Though, with faster reflexes, she pulled it back again, putting her hand up in his face for protection._

"_You ask a lady." The girl never put down her hand till the man, clearly run by greed, sat back down normally, and waited for her to give it to him._

"_Please, miss, may I have the vial?" The man reached out his hand in a waiting position for the vial and a puppy dog pout on. She looked at him and waited a bit in silence._

"_May I just say, that you look quite lovely in your kimono. Pink is an excellent color for you." The man tried to sweet talk her, to make her move faster. It did not work. The girl waited a while longer, though not because of the man in front of her, she had felt something in the room. She feared that the man in front of her knew her joke, and was getting ready to pounce. However, the man seemed so eager, but why would there be another presence in the room? And from the ceiling? She decided to go through with it, thinking she could get out easily if she were to defend herself with one of the weapons. She sighed and slowly handed the vial over. The man graciously took it and shot up out from his seat. He quickly apologized and said his assistant would show her out. He quickly left the room in a hurry with the vial close to his face, examining it. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice that it was a fake._

_The girl grabbed the side of the cloth as she studied the unknown presence in the room a while longer, trying not to show that she knew she wasn't alone. As she put the weapons snug in her sleeve where she had put her other cloth covered vials, and the sword tied to her side she took out a slender needle. She looked at it closely as she twiddled it between her fingers. Then, she abruptly shot it up into the air. She still had yet to move from her seated position, nor did she even look up. She waited till what she expected to come did. A drop of blood then fell in front of her. It stained her kimono, hitting one of the blue birds that was beautifully sown in. Then, she quickly stood up and turned to see a boy._

_Or, rather a man. His stature fooled his age. Even though he stood in the shadows the demon girl could still see him perfectly. He had a look in his red eyes that said she had something he wanted. All she did was smirk as she dodged one of his slices from his katana. She jumped up and hid in a shadow on a wall._

'_The last thing I need is a fight.' The girl decided to bypass this annoyance and get out. She slid across the wall within the shadows and left through the crack in the door right behind the other demon._

"_Where'd she go?" The other demon that had attacked her then sensed energy behind him and quickly ran out the door. He stopped and surveyed the area around him. He tried to lock in on the girl's energy so he could find her. Maintaining the sense from inside the room, he also had a moving shadow to accompany him in finding the girl. He quickly jumped up into a tree and looked for where the girl was. He saw no one. But the shadow was still moving. She had to be in a tree! Unless... _

_The boy jumped back down and ran after the shadow that was still gliding across the forest floor. Since there was no body accompanying the shadow, this must mean that this girl was a shadow demon. The boy could tell that the girl now knew she was being followed because the shadow moved even faster now, and started to blend into other shadows to fool him. However, he still had a lock on her energy so even when he couldn't see the shadow he could still follow._

'_Damnit, he can still sense me. Well, looks like I'll have to fight him.' The girl disappeared into the shadow of a tree and stopped. The boy stopped as well, and he stood in a defensive stance waiting for an attack. The girl moved behind a tree and came back into physical form. She started to fiddle with her liquids and newly acquired weapons trying to decide what to use. She stayed with what she knew and was used to, and unscrewed a vial of blue liquid and held it firmly in her hand. She stood up, and walked out into plain sight of the other demon. _

_Without hesitating, he ran and attacked her. She wasn't expecting that but tried to move as fast as she could. They switched positions after the single attack. The man thought he had gotten her with that one strike. He heard something fall to the ground behind him and he smirked, turning around._

_The girl stood there, her left sleeve ripping away from the rest of her kimono and blood staining it from her deep cut on her wound. Two piles of cloth fell out, both looking identical. The girl was deadpan, seemingly not feeling the pain and she just looked at the boy. He scowled at her stubbornness to not notice she was beat, and attacked her again, this time with five more strikes of his blade._

_The girl tried to dodge as many as she could, but it was inevitable that she would be cut with his speed. She dodged three but was cut twice. Once in her other arm and one right across her stomach. Her once beautiful kimono was now ripped and soaked in blood in several places. She still made no facial expressions and just started to say words under breath. The boy was still angry at her lack of giving up and jumped to try and kill her this time. He smirked at her not moving a muscle, just talking under her breath. He swung his blade over his head and started to bring it down fast for the kill but was suddenly stopped. _

_His body froze in mid air and he fell to the feet of the girl who had stopped talking now. What had happened? The only part of his whole body that could move was his eyes and lungs so he could still breathe, but not talk. He looked up at the girl and saw her walking away with the cloth in her hands. What the hell had she done?_

_What she did was use that blue liquid. While getting attacked by the boy, she spilled the liquid around his neck without him even noticing. Once she made the full circle around his neck after the second attack, she said the words that would activate its power. Luckily, she finished them before he struck her again._

_Her freezing potion was one of her favorites when she didn't want to confront people. She started walking further away just as snow started to fall to the already snow covered ground. But then something surprised her. It was movement of the demon's energy. She turned around and saw the demon shoot at her. She moved to try and block any vital points that he may aim for, but she was surprised again when all he did was run past her. She whipped around and saw him speed off._

'_What the?' She thought for a second before noticing that her load was a little lighter. She looked down and saw one of the clothes missing. He had stolen something, but how? Hadn't her freezing potion stopped him from moving? She looked at the spot that he was lying before and saw blue liquid; it must have dripped off into the snow and broke the circle around his neck. No time to worry about that, she had to get that cloth back. She started to run off into the other's direction._

_Now which one was it? The one with the weapons, or the potions? Whichever it was, she needed it back. She slipped into her shadow form and glided along the forest floor even faster as snow continued to collect._

'_Strange, this feels like a light load.' The demon was running and took a quick look back and saw no one chasing after him. He slowed down and stopped to look into the cloth. He unrolled it, and saw an assortment of vials of liquids, bags of powder, small books and needles and other utensils. _

'_Damnit, I grabbed the wrong thing.' Before he could fully turn back around to try and get the weapons that he wanted he was hit upside the head and fell to the ground, letting go of the cloth and all the vials and other things fell out, becoming hidden in the snow. It was her. Her bright blonde hair that was up in a bun and her bright pink kimono glowed, causing him to need to squint. The light that was reflecting off of the snow and hitting her made her appear unreal and unable to really look at._

_She squatted down and started to gather her things quickly and put them into the cloth. She was cut short when the other demon tried to attack her. He jumped forward at incredible speed and tried to punch her out, but she jumped back herself to lessen the blow of the punch. The force of his fist to her face caused her to fly back and hit a tree. The second bundle of cloth fell out of her sleeve. The other demon smirked as he stood up straight; he walked over to pick up the weapons._

"_Looks like I'll get what I want." He stopped in front of the panting girl and bent down with his arm outstretched. _

"_Don't touch those." The girl grabbed his wrist and squeezed it forcefully. She got to a squatting position and pulled him toward her, ready to punch him in the stomach, but he disappeared. And so did the cloth with the weapons._

"_What?" She popped up to a standing position and tried to see where he had gone. He took the weapons too. That bastard. _

_She stepped forward and finished gathering all her things and stuck them into her sleeve and tried to lock onto the demon's energy. _

'_I go through all that crap to get those damn weapons and he swoops in and takes them from me at the last second. I'll kill him. Wait, yes, there he is." She found his energy and went into shadow form to travel faster. She finally got into vision with him and saw he was incredibly fast. She could barely keep up with him. There was only one thing she could do to get to him. She popped up out of her shadow form back to normal, and jumped into a tree. She pulled out a needle and shot it through the air toward the running demon. That should do the job. _

_Within a second, the demon fell flat into the snow. Her needle, with the help of her impeccable aim, shot into his neck and made him drop the cloth. Going back to shadow form, she sped to his spot and brought the cloth and weapons into shadow form with her but was stopped. The other demon had grabbed for the cloth, not letting her take full hold of it. Angered, she appeared back into her physical form and quickly punched the demon in the face, taking advantage of his slowing muscle reflexes. He still did not let go of the cloth, and the snow that landed on his face slid off into slush of red, the blood that resulted from her punch._

"_Would you buzz off and go steal your own weapons! I won't stand by and see all my hard work go to crap! If I have to watch your coattails die in the distance with **my** weapons I will hunt you down like the slimy animal you are and—" Before she could finish her little rant, she got a piece of her own medicine and was punched in the face with more strength and force than she expected from him. Her head flew back and hit the ground, wetting her hair in the snow._

"_I didn't figure you to be a talker after your little frozen face show back there. Now stop talking and let go." The demon had regained his muscle functions back and gripped the cloth covered weapons tighter. The girl looked up, her eyes filled with fury and penetrating the demon next to her. _

"_You fucking bastard." Something came over the girl and she became freakishly stronger than the other demon had expected from such a frail looking body. She curled her tiny white hand into a fist and punched the demon across the face. The snow began fall harder and the girl kept strong with her punches to the face. Her left arm was getting redder and redder because of the cut she had gotten before, and some of that blood mixed with the blood of the other as she kept hitting him. The girl's other arm had by then let go of the cloth and grabbed the demon's wrist so tight that his hand started to lose circulation. He couldn't escape and as she kept hitting him he finally retaliated by punching her and sending her head back again._

"_Crazy bitch." He tried to get the girl to let go of his wrist but he couldn't do it, it seemed that her fingers had become locks around his arm and he couldn't escape. Her strength increase seemed to be from her new rage and the other demon was starting to get equally as angry too. _

_By now, both demons had discarded the cloth as all they wanted to do now was kill the other. They stared angrily at each other and the girl gripped even tighter and the other could feel his bones begin to shift. He cringed before trying to punch the girl again. She moved her head quickly and finally let go so she could jump back. While she was in the air, she grabbed several needles that she had taped to the inside of her right sleeve and threw them at the other demon. He used his incredible speed to dodge and appeared behind the girl. Before she could react, she could feel a fist that felt like a rock ram into the top of her head and send her down. She collided with the ground and could feel her bones ache with pain. Taking her face out of the snow, she quickly converted to her shadow form as she felt the demon's energy come closer. The demon quickly stopped before hitting the ground and looked to see where the girl was going to come from. _

_He stood for a second trying to sense where she was going to appear. He looked from side to side trying to see moving shadows but found none. Then, he felt the energy behind him and his eyes dilated at how she could get behind him without him noticing. He moved out of the way quickly and turned to see the girl._

_She had gotten to the weapons, and they were now in her sleeve. The demon mentally punched himself for being distracted and letting the girl get them. It seemed now that she was using the curved daggers. The demon forgot that the girl tied the sword within her kimono and wondered why he hadn't seen a bump or movement under it. Then he figured that she hid it on her body in shadow form. It was then that he noticed that she probably hid the cloth on her body now with the other weapons since she had time to do so. _Damnit _he thought. Now he couldn't kill her otherwise he couldn't get the weapons. _

_He drew his sword getting ready to stop this. The girl; her hair almost falling out of its bun, blood staining her kimono and face, and her hands gripping the handles of the daggers tight, stood ready. She had one in each hand, the one in her left rested against her forearm for her defensive moves and the one in her right pointed outward for offensive. Knowing that she would have trouble escaping this demon's speed, she attacked first._

_She jumped forward and sliced down with her right hand and tried to cut him on the shoulder. He stopped the attack with his sword, but before he could react again the girl shifted in the air as if this was how she wanted it. As she shifted from in front of the demon to behind in the blink of an eye, she let the dagger in her right hand stay connected with the sword but moved her arm so it was in the defensive position and flipped her left dagger into an offensive. All of this in one fluid motion, she swung down and caught the demon in the other shoulder but not as hard as she wanted since the demon moved his sword and shifted her in the air. She landed several feet behind him and slid to a stop. When she slid she moved the snow off of the ground and showed two lines of green._

_Both demons ignored the cold and the pending snow storm and continued to fight. The other demon, gripping his shoulder ignored his new pain and ran for her. A string of attacks occurred; one after the other and both demons got cut and injured. They ignored their pains and continued on, both starting to get tired. The demon was surprised that the girl was keeping up with him; it seemed that she was done with trying any more potions or spells and was now just relying on her own strength with this weapon. The demon couldn't make any strikes to kill and his plan to tire her out seemed to be doing just the opposite. This girl's stamina was incredible and some of the best he'd seen. But he was getting tired of this and looked for an opening for a new plan. _

_He waited several seconds to try and find a slight opening in her attack and finally found it. With one hand, he let go of his sword and shot for her throat. The girl hadn't expected this and couldn't dodge. The demon's force shoved her into the snow. By now, several inches had collected and the girl's head was well over half way covered. She could feel the wet cover her head and it felt good after such a fight. The one thing that didn't feel good was the choking she was getting. She could barely breathe and she tried grabbing for the demon's wrist to try and loosen his grip but his arm felt like stone. She choked for air, and the demon slowly put his sword against her throat._

"_Give me the weapons now, and I'll spare your life. Or," the demon spoke low and groggily as he now put the cold steel to her flesh, making a trickle of blood slide down her neck into the snow, "I'll kill you." _

_The girl looked into his piercing red eyes that were now just slits. He was staring right through her. Slowly, her grip on his arm began to loosen and she struggled less for air and just eased her body to rest some. She had closed her eyes, as if waiting for it to happen. The demon was surprised at this and knew he couldn't do it. Those weapons and anything else on her body would be stuck forever. The demon gulped hard thinking of what to do. During this time, the girl opened one eye to look at him and then two. She had a small smirk on her face as she saw his confused eyes and huffing body from fatigue. _

_She knew he wouldn't do it, because he wasn't stupid enough to not realize that he couldn't get to the weapons if they were stuck to her body. Quickly, while he was thinking of what to do next, she slipped into shadow form and away from his sword. His grip still held strong though and part of his hand went into shadow form as well. He pulled his hand back out quickly and swore at himself for being distracted yet again. There was something about this girl that made him quiver. He had yet to pin point it._

_The snow had finally picked up into a strong wind and snow whirled around their bodies. From slightly afar, they could not see each other. They could only rely on their other senses to fight. But both demons were so out of it, the fight could not last much longer._

_The demon stood trying to figure out where the girl would come from next and strained to see movement through the white dots that flew in front of his face. Then, he saw it. A bright pink color entered his vision to his left and he turned and struck without hesitation. The body fell like a sack of bricks and ceased to move. The demon got slightly scared that she was dead and bent down to pick up her body. When he did so, her head fell back limp. His eyes widened, and then his head shot back. _

_He let go of the body and hit the ground sliding in the snow back and through the forest hitting many trees and causing them to be struck down. A large boom preceded another and another as the trees hit the ground in succession. The wind howled as a new silence fell and the demon struggled to get up. This hit was much stronger then the others. Even stronger then some of the attacks of other formidable opponents he had met. His head started to bleed and he had trouble sitting back up._

_He looked forward and saw something in the distance that he didn't expect. There were two figures. One collapsed in the snow and another standing right next to it. Both wore pink kimonos with piercing blonde hair. Before he could think any further, the standing figure ran forward and attacked him and in the blink of an eye was right on top of him. _

_The girl's outraged face became clearer to the demon and before he could retaliate, she splashed purple liquid onto his face and quickly recited some words. However, the demon was getting familiar with this process and threw the girl off of him. She landed on her side in the snow and he quickly rubbed snow on his own face to get the potion off. While he did this, the girl savagely jumped back onto him and started to punch again._

_For several more minutes, the two fighters simply rolled around in the snow trying to get punches in and just try and get control of the fight itself. At one point, the demon knocked the girl's head against a tree and she went limp. He smiled as he saw she was still breathing. He finally figured that he got her unconscious. Now he could rest._

_But this wasn't true. The girl's eyes flickered open and she tried to get the dizzy feeling out of her head. Then she saw something that made her smile. She went limp again, still holding the smile on her face. She recited some words and made the demon look down at her abruptly. Then, something startled him. When his face shot toward the girl, a drop of purple liquid fell into the snow. Before he could do anything, his vision went black, and his head collapsed in the snow right next to the girl's._


	7. Meeting Part II

_The demon girl woke up in a stupor. Her eyes may have now been open but she couldn't process much at the moment. All she knew was that it was really cold and the snow was falling on her face. She slowly sat up and realized that her head was throbbing and she couldn't move her left arm. A tree was right next to her and she used it to rest against. Breathing in deeply, the cold air refreshed her mind of what had exactly happened. She fought with the demon right before she was knocked out. She looked down and saw a protruding black cloth from under the snow. Slowly reaching over, she brushed away some of the powder and saw the pale white face of the demon. The blood had been drained from his face and she could barely even tell where his face ended and the snow started. Surely if he were left here for much longer he would die. And she knew she shouldn't care. But she did. That was the doctor in her. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for others who were hurt, even if they did try to injure her beyond repair._

_Slowly getting up, she tried to see through the blizzard toward the place she was going, a cave where she could have shelter. Checking herself to see if she still had her medicines and the weapons, she took several minutes to regain what strength she could. Then, she rolled the strange demon onto her back and took off._

_A half an hour later, she was having trouble getting where she needed to go. Her wounds were rigorous and supporting a second demon on her back in the middle of a blizzard was taking its toll. But she continued on, still carrying this demon that, if in her position, would have surely let her die if he gave up on the weapons. But she wasn't an evil demon, for the most part. She used to helped people for a living, and it was in her blood. Her cold, slowing blood. _

_Her lips blue, her face losing all color and her body going numb, she continued to the cave that seemed so out of reach. Her left arm was useless by now, after getting it injured in the fight, and freezing from the cold, it was dead weight along with this demon to her. But she kept on, trying to safe one more life, not including her own._

_Several more minutes passed and by now she was on her knees dragging herself inches per minute. Several times she collapsed in the snow but didn't give up hope. She just restricted her muscles as much as she could and kept going. Before, she had checked her medicines to see if she could use any of them, but she couldn't. The time she'd spent knocked out from the head injury they had frozen and couldn't work unless they were in their usual liquid form. And that's why she was here, slowly freezing to death and carrying out her promise to save those in pain to the best of her ability that she had made when she first became a doctor. _

_But it wasn't enough. With one last search for energy, she spurted herself forward several more inches as the snow continued to beat down. Her muscle functions were freezing up and she could barely move. Wheezing for air, she could feel the board like stiffness of the demon on her back. For all she knew he was dead by now, but she couldn't check, she couldn't even get him off of her. Closing her eyes, she slowly started to lose consciousness again. With stagnant breaths of last air, her throat burned from the chill the air gave her and used her last bit of energy to summon a shadow from off her body. A dark spot appeared on her open hand and rose from its shadow. Trying to bring the item to her face, her breathing suddenly stopped, but she continued to move the item to her face. Then, just before she finally lost full consciousness, she rubbed the handkerchief to her face and tried to take in a breath of the smell that came from it. Getting what she wanted, she went completely limp and let the handkerchief slip out of her grip, the initials KCS getting wet from the contact with the snow._

_Two Hours Later_

_The blizzard still had yet to weaken and both demons were buried under feet of snow, encasing them in a pure white tomb. The area had not been disturbed since the girl's moving because all of the animals were smart enough to go for shelter. The trees wisped in the wind and cast dreadful shadows over the snow as the sun began to set, the temperature took an even more dramatic drop. As night and day took equal shares in the sky, no movement came from the little mound below the shade. Soon enough, the pure white snow took on a dark tint as the moon rose and illuminated the still and quiet forest._

_Then it was disturbed. As if against the forces of nature to slowly kill whatever is trapped under, a white hand rose from the snow and reached forward. Shaking with the pain of being buried, it tried to open and close itself to help the blood run through it again. Slowly and stagnantly the rest of the body came out slowly through the snow. The blizzard, still running through the night, whipped against the body that could barely even feel the movement of its chest as it heaved as much air as it could into its lungs. Steadily, the head looked up and saw where it was, and didn't recognize it. Moving slowly, turning its head around like an owl without the movement of the rest of its body, the demon saw where he was. _

_He had moved. A lot. He wasn't in the presence of trees all around him, but an open space that was near sloping down just fifteen feet ahead. Wondering how he came to be here, he finally felt something hard below him and tried to move the snow to see what it was. The girl sat frozen and cold below him. Trying to process it all, he realized what had happened. The girl tried to save his life. How, he could not fathom. Why, he did not know. But now, there was no way to give his thanks. He was forever in the debt of a woman who just got in the way. All he wanted were the weapons. But she had to get in the way of him, and now he owed his life. But, even if he didn't show it, he was a man with honor. And this woman in the pink kimono just got his. He knew he shouldn't care about what happens to her from here on out, but he did. He tried to convince himself that he was going to do this for the weapons and nothing else, but it was too clear of his intentions to save her life Just as she had tried with his. _

_Trying his hardest to regain movements in his limbs, the wooziness of the purple liquid that knocked him out before wearing off, he rigidly lifted the girl's stiff body into his arms, and went forward to the cave he saw in the distance._

_A small light flickered against the wall. Her silhouette danced on the rocks even though her body was motionless. Wind could be heard blowing outside, still fueling the furious blizzard that never seemed to end. A crack from the fire and ember popping up was the only kind of activity inside the cave where the two wounded demons lay. One was unconscious and the other trying to warm up next to the fire he had made. Trying to breath steadily, he looked at the girl whom he had placed facing the fire. She looked extremely disheveled from the fight, her left arm stiff in dried blood and her stomach in an open gash visible through the durable kimono he had slashed through. Her breathing was almost non existent as she barely moved every couple of seconds her stomach moved from the filling of her lungs. _

_This girl had surprised him with her fighting. She didn't seem like the kind to openly engage in a fight like theirs, but someone like him should know better than to judge solely by appearances. She looked frail enough to defeat, and also slightly sick by her pale complexion, but that proved incorrect. It had been a while since he had seen a formidable enemy to fight, and part of him was happy he found her instead of someone else even though it would have been easier to get the weapons. Her use of potions also intrigued him, she probably had even stronger ones than the ones she used. _

_There was only one thing troubling him. The moment he had her life in his hands, when he said he would kill her if she didn't give him the jade weapons, she seemed content with the idea. Her expression at that moment seemed to tell him 'go ahead'. But he couldn't. If he did, then there would be no way for him to retrieve the weapons. The demon's thoughts then changed again to why this girl wanted the weapons like he did. What would a woman like her need them? Of course, he really had no purpose with them that serious. Just so he could have them in his possession. Stealing was a sort of disease for him. Although, the power that came with weapons like those could be very prosperous for a demon._

_The girl moved._

_Startling the other demon slightly, the girl shifted in her position, though stayed unconscious. This showed him that she was warming up. Her limbs and muscles were finally getting softened from the freezing weather. He kept his gaze on her for several more seconds before moving to her hands. They were small and as pale as her face. There was a cloth in them that had him slightly interested since setting her down and now, after her shift, he could see it better. It was shining in the light of the fire with a gold tint. He could see gold threaded into it with the letters KCS stitched in the corner. He wondered what the letters stood for, for a few seconds before changing his focus once again._

_The girl seemed to be waking up now. Her eyes were fluttering open, closing several times because of the intensity of the fire. Then, as her eyes finally got used to the light, the girl curled up slightly before sitting up. She pressed her face into her hands trying to make her headache go away. As she did this, she took a small sniff of her handkerchief before looking up. When she did, she met the crimson eyes of the demon that injured and saved her. They stared at each other for several awkward seconds. Then, the girl took notice of this other demon's injuries and his strange breathing pattern. Instantly, she summoned her medicines from off of her body and placed them in front of her. The other demon seemed to go on alert when he saw the familiar vials, but this was a different group of concoctions._

_The demon girl winced in the pain of her arm and stomach and took out a small vial of a clear, slightly thick, liquid. As she worked to get it unscrewed and rub it on her wounds, the other demon just looked at her. Her face was astonishingly distinct when looking at it with the glow of the fire on it. He could see every facet of her skin from forehead to neck, even the blood that had dried from her cuts and scrapes. His attention didn't escape her face until she started to rub that liquid into the cuts he had just looked over. She had yet to notice his staring, or was choosing to look away, and finished with the clear medicine on herself. Afterwards, she shifted to her shins, and started to scoot closer to the other demon around the fire. She took her medicines and set them in front of herself and the demon. Taking out a powder, a cup and yet another vial, she started to mix them together. Silence was still strongly apart of the cave, neither demon seeming to want to start a real conversation. When the girl was done, she took out a small leathery cloth and poured the grainy solution onto it. Then, she tried to touch it to one of the other demon's wounds, but he slid away. Then, finally, words began to fill the silence._

"_If you think you are going to come anywhere near me with your paralyzing potions then you must be as crazy as I have figured you out to be."_

"_Why am I crazy? Because I defended my life?"_

_The demon didn't answer quickly, he took the time to think, think of why this woman was acting as she was. "You're crazy for carrying a demon who tried to take that life hundreds of yards closer to safety."_

"_Well, in that case, I guess that you are equally as crazy as I." They looked at each other for several seconds, the girl smiling inside at the other's reaction to her words. He looked surprised at what she had said, and baffled at what to say next. This girl didn't seem at all mad for him attacking her and trying to take the weapons that she had gotten herself. "Do not worry, this mixture is for closing and cleaning up wounds. I use it all the time. See?" The girl took a dab of her medicine and rubbed it onto her left arm along with the other medicine she had used for herself. "It does take a bit longer to work though, but it works very well in the long run." The other demon just stared at her in confusion, wondering why in the three worlds she would try and help him. "Well don't look at me like that, I am a doctor anyhow. Just because I tried to defend myself doesn't mean I want you killed. There are plenty of people out there I have fought to the death with whom I didn't actually want to die." The girl waited for several seconds to see if the demon would talk. "Well come on now, don't look so surprised. I figure you've never seen someone talk before. Or maybe you've never seen someone you fought talk seeing as how they should probably be dead. Now don't move, this is will fix you right up." The girl tried yet again to put the medicine on the demon's wounds and he was too bamboozled to try and move. _

"_Who are you?" The demon finally spoke after feeling the cooling sensation the medicine gave to his burning wounds. She touched it to his shoulder, and then she paused before rubbing it onto his face._

"_My name? My name is Dr. Saskiako."_

--

Shade- I should have probably read this all over before posting but I don't feel like it. Please review or go read my other stories or something.


End file.
